There are many different methods and mechanisms for imparting a twist to cans as they are passed through a conveying system. One major difficulty in can twist mechanisms is the tendency for the can to get stuck and jam up the system. Most often it is the open end of the can that gets caught in a burr or nick in the rails which guide them through the can twist section of the conveying systems. The leading edge of the open end of the can will come into contact with a nick or burr on a guide rail and because it is relatively flexible will bend causing the can to turn and become stuck and thus causing a jamming of the conveying system. As a result of the jam, the conveying system must be stopped thus causing a delay in production.
It is an object of this invention to provide method and apparatus to impart a twist to cans in a conveying system to reduce or substantially eliminate the tendency for a can to get stuck in the can twist and cause a jamming of the cans in the conveying system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide method and apparatus for guiding cans through a can twist so that the tendency for the leading edge of the open end of the can to get caught in a nick or burr in a guide rail is eliminated.